To Protect
by Ceritheya
Summary: A character summary describing the events that Inoue Orihime has experienced, her power, and her motif. Her overall intent is the same as Kurosaki Ichigo.


When things happen, you can't stop them. And besides, all things happen for a purpose. So events should not be prevented. However, there is a way to change the past. That way defies the law of nature. But if the person who wields the power is emotionally torn, how will the power react? What will the power do?

Don't defy the law of order. Unless you are Inoue Orihime.

She wields the greatest power in all of the worlds- the power to change the order of things, to bend the law of nature. And, she knows of her capabilities, and she intends to use them, but not of her true potential. What could she do to the world, but how would it tax her?

She is a bright girl, third in her entire school. However, she is not bright with her emotions, believing she is selfish when in reality she is selfless in entirety. She believes in the lack of importance of her existence, when yet, she is so significant, so valuable to the well-being of the world in a way that she can't understand. She does not understand her importance to her friends and to her beloved. She wants to be out of the way, she wants the best for the world, and she does not care about what will happen to her.

She is a clever girl, knowing that her kidnapper did not show her the object that could determine the fate of the world out of trust. She knows that his honeyed tongue and persuasive, seductive, and chilling eyes mean nothing. However, she does not know that she has fallen directly, helplessly, innocently, into his cleverly crafted trap. How she believes she can save the world might bring her to her own demise, and take the world with her.

But she will protect, she will protect and defend with her life everything that she loves, even if it means losing herself. Is that sacrifice worth it? To her, it is. She is determined, and her will does not waver. A silly, foolish, weak, emotional human girl is not defined by this. Even though the people who watch from the sidelines unable to change the story unfolding before their eyes label her so unfittingly, she does not know.

Would she care? Her emotion is what will lead to her eventual destruction, but she is human. She is only human. She cannot help what she is, and she is not the type of person to give up her sanity for power. Emotion and love are what make her powerful. During times at which she is desperate, her power is greatest. If only she would believe in herself, if only she would know that he who she has given her life for has given his life to her as well, if only she knew how important she was, but she doesn't.

She is all about defying destiny, defying the laws of nature, defying the very foundation that sets this world in place. Destiny cannot defeat her, she will defeat destiny. To her, destiny is something that doesn't exist. And where she exists, destiny cannot.

Her flaws are eminent. She is weak in battle, and she is run by her emotions. The princess, the knight, the whole story, and all of the archetypal personalities exist. She is the princess, but she does not know. She does not know how much she is treasured by her knight, and by her friends. To him and to them, her life weighs more than the fate of the whole world. But the fate of the whole world is in her hands, his hands, their hands.

"I will protect"

**I will protect what I care about, what I love.**

She loves Kurosaki Ichigo, and she loves her friends. She cares about everything, and everything is important to her, but she is strong, because she knows that everything is not always alright.

He loves his family, Inoue Orihime, and his friends. He cares about everything, and everything is important to him, but he is strong, and he tries to protect everything.

"I will get stronger"

**I will get stronger, so I can protect what I care about, what I love.**

They will get stronger so that they can protect. So that they can dedicate their lives to the people they love and the home they care about.


End file.
